


Coming Home

by RedSpiderRose



Series: MCYT Head canons [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSpiderRose/pseuds/RedSpiderRose
Summary: When Phil got home and didn't have to unlock his door he could tell something wasn't right.
Series: MCYT Head canons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125062
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series if head canons that if ind interesting.

When Phil got home and didn't have to unlock his door he could tell something wasn't right. He had gone out fishing with Pog and Champ so he had spent all day out by the lake. It was dusk now and he set the buckets of fish on the floor. 

The house was silent, like it should be, and all of the lights were off, just like he'd left them but still something seemed off. Cautiously walking through the house nothing was out of place. The trip wires on the observers hadn't been disturbed and nothing from the dispensers was missing. 

Phil shook his head and slouched. All this alone time was making him go crazy, maybe he should call the boys over for dinner sometime. 

Sure he had helped Techno rule the Antarctic for a while, but even he knew it wasn't so much a monarchy as a it was a group of people who did what they wanted and needed someone to say something at the meetings no one wanted to go to. He moved out of the castle when he heard Techno was holding a sparing competition in town square for who went to the next one. 

(Techno still ended up doing when the final competition was two twins that grinned at each other as the stabbed the wooden swords at each other at the same time.) 

Last he'd heard from Wilbur and Tommy, they had gone out to make a name for themselves somewhere. They had played a big role in the development of the Antarctic Empire but Tommy had been to young to compete in the battles and Wilbur was always behind the scene charming his way into enemy lands. 

The soft hum of redstone set his mind to ease. The fan (because after living in the arctic for 5 years the heat and humidity of summer in the forest was not okay) by his bed seemed to speed up without even needing more fuel. 

When Phil woke up he had the pleasant woozy feeling that was unique to good mornings. He stretched but stayed in bed almost dozing off. 

Phil's eyes snapped open when they heard the door creak. The only reason that would happen was if someone was actively pushing it open. Carefully moving to not wake the cats, he grabbed his sword and started inching twords the hallway. The light in the kitchen was on. "Shhh do you want him to hear us?" "Don't be a bi..." "Both of you stop". 

Who was in his kitchen? The soft sound of sizzling was there and ... why did he smell cheese? Lowering the sword slightly he peered into the kitchen. There were three people in his house. 

There was one at the stove, dressed in surprisingly silent armor with pink hair and a crown, one sitting on the counter with blond hair and a red bandana, and one leaning on the fridge with a beanie and brown hair. 

What were his boys doing in his kitchen? Putting down his sword and slowly pushed the door open. "HAHAHAHAHAH" "Uh Good morning?" Tommy was on the floor now, rolling and laughing. He looked down at himself and saw why. He was wearing the salmon pants they got him a couple years ago and his hat. (For some reason everytime he put on the hat with anything that wasn't also green he heard Wilbur mutter something about fashion) 

Wilbur was standing straight now fiddling with his sweater. Techno just sighed and handed him a plate. It was a grilled cheese. "Thanks? Should I be worried?" Wilbur let out a chuckle "What dad can't we stop by and say hi" 

Giving a chuckle himself he sat down to eat. It was a pretty good grilled cheese too. His boys just at around talking to each other. Eventually Pog and Champ came out and nested in the rats nest that was his hair. 

They all went out to the lake. Tommy got a ball from somewhere so what had at first been a game of catch turned into tackle the person with the ball (Wilbur) into the water. 

Techno built a sand model of some changes he had made to an area in the empire, and proceeded to completely throw Tommy in the water from there. It devolved from there into an all out splash war. 

Someone had thought to pack food so all the whole day was spent like that. Having fun, jabbing at each other, and returned to seeing who could get thrown in the most. It was Tommy no matter what he said. 

As the sun set they all just sat and watched the sun for a while. Phil thought it was nice. Ya this was good, just having fun like how it used to be. 

The boys stayed the next day too, but from what Wilbur told him the peace wasn't gonna last long. For some reason they got involved in a revolution and when they one that they got Jschlatt one of the most notorious trouble makers out there to campaign for them. 

He knew Techno would step in before things got to bad but the Empire was a fickle being. Its was founded upon the will of blood and even its people didn't recognize what they used to be, a nation of law and order. Anarchy and violence was its very heart now and if Techno had to step in than it was possibly to late already. 

Non the less that was a problem for future Philza, all he had to do now was enjoy rewatching Hamilton for the nth time and convincing Tommy that no don't be like Wilbur no matter how tasty the sand looks. 

When Techno and he had found a picture of a baby fox hybrid Wilbur turned red and started to stammer so he was going to need to find out about that soon. 

Braiding Techno's hair as Wilbur and Tommy somehow found the bags of flour and insisted that it was snow was a much better alternative to thinking about the rest of the world right now, so that's what he would do.


End file.
